


开车14题

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Roy Mustang, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: 在推上看见太太搞这个所以激情试了下-w-奇怪的开车/假车挑战。数了下大概有钢焰/修佐/哈勃克/大总统/莎佐/女王/......各个cp之间大概是平行时空吧，大概。无脑爽文，fa背景，ooc眼瞎我不管。
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang, King Bradley/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Zolf J. Kimblee/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 13





	开车14题

**1\. Take a bath 洗澡**

[修佐]

军校的澡堂是集体的，新生每个班能用澡堂的时间只有十分钟，而且花洒常常不够多。

“你过去点让我洗个头！”修斯把罗伊推开的时候他脸上还糊着泡沫，眼睛都睁不开，“滚老子还没冲完。”他毫不示弱地挤回去，肩膀大约是怼到了对方胸膛上，但水流仍然被占走一大半。

**2\. Sleep naked 裸睡**

[钢焰]

罗伊加班到十一点回家的时候，爱德华已经毫不客气地摊成大字躺在他床上了。被子被踢到只盖住大腿三分之一，右手搭在肚子上。

这家伙从来不会着凉吗？罗伊走进卧室，试图把被子给他拉上去，突然意识到小家伙连内裤都没穿。

是金色的。这是罗伊在手腕被抓住之前想到的最后一件事。

**3\. Undress each other 给对方脱衣服**

[哈勃克佐]

“你伤到哪了，还有知觉吗？”罗伊将他从废墟里翻过来，“少尉！约翰！醒醒！操！你能听到我说话吗？”

“……我听得到。”他试图睁开眼，脸上的污渍和血痕使这行为变得异常艰难。但哈勃克怀疑再不说话罗伊就要把他的脸拍肿了。“我……不知道。起码没死。”他想把自己撑起来，被长官按住肩膀制止了。

“我得把你的衣服撕开紧急包扎，一部分可能和伤口粘到一起了。你能忍住吗？”

“当然。”哈勃克抿住下唇，疼痛在注视着长官焦急的面孔时也会消散。

**4\. One naked and one in full clothes**

**一方全裸一方衣服完整**

[大总统佐]

生活总是在跟他开玩笑，自从在高层会议后被请去喝茶之后，罗伊设想过很多种结局，如果要与布拉德雷正面对决，能否有一成胜算。但他必须要亲眼所见，必须有人去当这个出头鸟，即使只是为了弄清修斯死亡的真相……

所以当布拉德雷提出这个条件时，罗伊一秒都没有犹豫。只要他点头，就可以放过他的手下，所有相关的人，即使他明白与人造人谈条件就是天方夜谭——“我凭什么相信你？”罗伊问道。

“你没有任何保证。”布拉德雷回答。

“我明白了。”他走向前，在大总统脚边跪下。沉默的空气里只剩下厚重布料间摩擦而窸窣作响。

“手套可以留下。”

这句话才真正击碎了他的尊严。

**5\. One in only shirt and one in only pants**

**一方只穿衬衣一方只穿裤子**

[修佐]

罗伊也不知道为什么收拾宿舍的结果是他们又滚到了床上，幸好这层楼里人也走得差不多了，他甚至不需要刻意压低难忍的呻吟。罗伊的裤子被踩到地上，他正在致力于把修斯的衬衣也扒下来。然后是皮带。

“明天就要去分配的地方报道，你看起来一点都不想我。”马斯半是抱怨地在他耳边磨蹭，胡渣弄得脖子上痒痒的。

“中央的官老爷以后下来视察的机会多着呢。”罗伊讽刺道。紧接着他被咬住耳廓，红色蔓延上他的脸颊，除了完全敞开的衬衣他身上什么都不剩，却还是热得躁动不安。

“等你的资格考试结果出来，我是不是就得叫你长官了？”修斯复杂的军装皮带终于被解开，硬挺的东西弹出来蹭在罗伊双腿之间，“长——官——”

**6\. One drawing the other’s nude portrait**

**裸体肖像**

[钢焰]

钢一开始说为了给刚刚找回来的右手做精细复健，决定学画画的时候，罗伊还觉得这是个好主意，比他出去惹事强多了，于是大手一挥批准了他把家里书房改装成画室的计划。尽管罗伊已经做好了被钢的抽象审美冲击的心理准备，但没想到先被拖下水的不是他的眼睛而是身体。

“不要动嘛，你这样我怎么画？”爱德华第五次凑到无法忽视的距离观察他。

“我可以不动，”罗伊忍无可忍地说，“如果你停止戳我的话。”

**7\. Kissing while naked/kiss and undress**

**全裸时接吻/接吻并脱衣服**

[尔佐]

“马斯坦先生，”阿尔冯斯向来是更难对付的那个，罗伊被吻到快要窒息时晕乎乎地想。青年的态度一贯礼貌而谦卑，挑不出一点错。

“失礼了。”除了他在军部更衣室把罗伊扒光了这一点。

**8\. Stripping cardgame 脱衣纸牌**

[无能组]

“说真的，一群大男人玩脱衣纸牌有什么意思？”

“你们敢去把中尉叫来吗？”

“不敢，打扰了。”

**9\. Underwear / lingerie/corset only 只穿内衣**

[女王佐？]

罗伊身上只剩下制服配套的灰色平角内裤，双手反缚在背后，眼睛被暗蓝色的宽领带遮住。他这样被丢在柔软昂贵的地毯上已经过了将近半小时，只听得到自己难以平稳的呼吸声。

**10\. Naked outdoors 室外裸体**

[红莲焰]

“你放过了C区北巷的那几个余党，”金布利在下午的歼灭行动结束时靠近他，用只有他们两人能听到的声音说。

“我不知道你在说什么。”罗伊回答。

“别担心，”金布利扯起微笑，“我替你把他们炸光了。”

罗伊没有说话。事已至此，没有必要再跟疯子对话。他疯了，他也疯了，他们都疯了。这片沙城里早就不剩一个正常人。正常人一秒钟都呆不下去。但他还在这里，迎着烈日，和夜晚骤降的冰霜。

“但我没来及炸死往西边跑的一队人。你封住了退路，我猜也不是因为失手？”金布利继续说，他的声音越来越让罗伊反胃。“我可以把这些如实上报，或者……今晚在B区废弃的掩体见，你知道是哪一座。”

**11\. Naked high heels 裸体高跟鞋**

[莎佐]

“莉莎，我知道在愚人节下达超短裙令是我的不对。我错了，我真的错了。我是开玩笑的，原谅我吧。”罗伊的声音十分之真诚。

“我知道，我也是开玩笑的。”莉莎抱起双臂，满意地看着上司踩着高跟鞋绷起的小腿和紧裹的包臀裙。

**12\. Licking body part(s) 舔舐身体部位**

[哈勃克佐]

约翰的下垂眼特别像一只金毛，尤其在他趴在罗伊身上沉迷于用唇舌抚慰他腹部的疤痕。伤口被初次灼烧后形成的增生组织扭曲地在皮肤上蔓延，颜色深浅不一。湿润的触感从瘙痒变成了丝丝刺痛。

“长官？”约翰顺着他的胸口舔舐到下巴，像不满的大型犬吸引主人的注意。

**13\. Non-penetrative sex 非插入式性行为**

[钢焰]

“钢，你还没成年。”

爱德华不喜欢听到这句话。他可以加入军队，可以上前线，可以拯救世界，凭什么就因为身份证上的几个月被自己的男友拒之床外。

“我不服。”爱德华说，双手死死卡在罗伊身体两侧，他自信凭体能已经能压过眼前的大人了。这两年他长高了不少，身影甚至能完全盖住对方。“除非你烧我。你忍心的话。”

罗伊叹了口气，他说什么来着？小孩子就是会恃宠而骄。但他从答应对方交往的那天起就没资格放马后炮了。“我帮你吧。”罗伊决定各退一步。

他没有等爱德华点头或者摇头，在青年还没反应过来时隔着短裤抓住了他的阴茎，恶意揉捏了一下。爱德华惊讶地松开手，罗伊抓住机会翻身把他压在了下面。“别乱动。”他尽量保持大人波澜不惊的语气，咽了咽口水。罗伊俯下身将它含进去，双膝分开跪趴在床上，大腿支撑着臀部，毫不介意将身体展示在爱德华眼底。他随着吞吐的角度耸动着肩膀，一只手框住底部，舌面在光滑的冠状沟下打着圈。青年甚至没有支撑到五分钟就射在罗伊嘴里了。

罗伊舔了舔嘴唇，抬起头朝着脸红成西红柿的小男友，笑着想他是不是做太过了。

**14\. Penetrative sex/Your kinks**

**插入式性行为/其他性癖**

[钢焰]

平时逗小朋友逗太多是要遭报应的。罗伊知道现在后悔已经晚了。

+++

钢仔年轻，钢仔还可以搞好多次，反正我是开不动了。


End file.
